Kazu Shioda
Kazu Shioda is one of Takato's closest friends and is also a player of the DigiBattle Card Game, and there is nothing more Kazu enjoys than beating Takato and Kenta all the time. His involvement in Tamers truly started when Takato actually beat him, leaving him confused, but when Takato mentioned about real life experience, Kazu wanted to go deeper into it. When Kazu first saw Guilmon he and Kenta freaked out and ran away, but when he saw him as WarGrowlmon, he got to know what being a Tamer is all about. Kazu usually calls Takato "chumley" which shows how deep their relationship as friends are. Kazu is known as the comic relief of Tamers due to the fact that he makes so many jokes and wisecracks to keep the entire episode amusing. He often does these jokes with Kenta and they make quite a pair. He's also had his share of one liners by himself, and with Guardromon, often ending up in mass confusion. For Kazu, he may seem like just a comedian with no sense of purpose, but he is really a true friend and he will help out to the best of his abilities as he knows it's the right thing to do. Kazu proved how good a friend he was by giving Takato a Blue Card he made himself. He said that it should work since Guilmon came from a drawing, so why shouldn't this work. The card worked and it proved to be the one that saved the day. Secretly, Kazu wanted to be a Tamer himself and be just as good as Takato and the others. His chance came when he went to the Digital World, although he and Kenta did seem out of place as the others had Partners, he made the best of it until he did finally get a partner of his own in the name of Guardromon. Kazu was the only one who stood by Guardromon's side when he was injured while the others went to rescue Jeri. The two became closer as Partner and Tamer, both in battle and in the multitude of jokes Kazu told, as Guardromon seemed to like to copy him (though Guardromon doesn't always understand; at one point, Kazu told Guardromon to watch Suzie, and when Suzie flew away, Guardromon said he "watched the whole thing", misinterpreting Kazu's meaning). During the fight against Ogudomon, Kazu had a brillant/suicidal idea of how to help his partner. Up until that point, Guardromon was the lowest leveled combatant against Ogudomon. When Suzie managed to Biomerge with Lopmon to form Cherubimon, he decided that he needed to find a way to imitate her. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to achieve this in a normal setting and Kazu and Guardromon decided that it might be more likely in a battle situation. The idea was for the tamer to be near the edge of the fight and for someone to yank him out of the way if events progressed badly (and no one was able to talk him out of the idea). Happily, the idea worked and they managed to Biomerge into HiAndromon before he could become collateral damage and proceeded to be an effective fighting force.